The Princess of the Yakuza
by Miyu kuran
Summary: There she was beautiful and frighting, and to think I started questioning my love for Mikan. She played me like a violin and I'd let her do it again. Damn, fell for her hard.


**ALRIGHT EVERYONE HERE IS MY NEW STORY!XD IM TERRIBLE SORRY TO ALL MY READERS FROM TDHRML (THE DAY HE RUINED MY LIFE) BUT I WILL GET BACK TO IT PROMISE! i am still on hiatus on that story**

**ANY LETS GET STARTED I BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR ABOUT A COUPLE OF months NOW AND I HAVE THE FREE TIME TO DO THE PILOT. SO HERE THE FIRST CHAPTER I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TOO MY BFF KIUKE-SAMA AND TAINTED RAIN WHO GAVE PERMISSION TO USE ONE OF HER OC ALSO WANTED TO THANK ALISAKURA FOR BEING MY SENPAI LOVE YOU BUNCHES**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ACCEPT THE PLOT WHICH IS MINE! BECAUSE IN SOVIET RUSSIA PLOTS OWN YOU! BTW NO ALICES**

**CHAPTER 1: ~Hime~ Natsume POV**

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing waking me up this early was taboo whoever it was it must be important. I looked over to see my girlfriend who was now stirring in her sleep due to the sound of my phone. I sighed. I put on some jeans that I threw on the ground from the night before and grabbed my phone and headed to the balcony of my apartment.

"Hyugga speaking," I said coldly into the phone

"Natsume, we put an end to Alice tonight be in the GA parking lot by midnight and this is not an option so don t even think about ditching for that little girl of your, because if you do I ll put an end to-"

"Stop. that's not necessary. I ll be there, but let s get one thing strait the moment you even touch her is the moment I walk then you ve lost everything you tried so hard to create." I hissed

"That's what I want to hear, midnight don t be late." and with that the line went died

God I hated him. The man on the phone was Persona, my step father. He married my mother the year before she died in a car accident. He didn t tell her that he was a gang leader, but of course how could he?

"Natsume?" I heard a voice call from inside

I walked inside to see my girlfriend awake now sitting up in bed holding the sheet to cover her chest.

"Hey, what's wrong it s not like you to wake up this early?"

"I got a text. Care to tell me who would call you at 8 in the morning on a Saturday." she eyed me suspiciously looking me straight in the eye.

I avoided her gaze. I heard her sigh and get up from her place in the bed. I looked in the corner of my eye to see her putting on her cloths.

"It was _HIM_ wasn't it?" she said softly barely audible.

I didn't answer because I knew she already knew the answer to her question but I still felt remorse on the inside.

"I'm sorry." that was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Whatever, Natsume just so you know if you go and die on me or get caught and go to jail don t expect me to wait for you." She said obviously pissed off at me but I could tell she was lying no matter what happened I knew in my heart the she belonged to me and vice versa.

"Come on Mikan, you know I have too and as soon as we graduate we re gone we'll leave this place and go far far away then it's just me and you." I walked up and kissed her on the forehead," and I m going to have to cancel tonight."

I looked at her expression she didn t seem surprised or upset.

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Anna texted me a heads up before you got the message."

I frowned visibly so she could see my disappointment

"You know I don't want you hanging around that girl and her sister, not to mention that annoying boyfriend of hers."

"I ve known Anna, Nonoko, and Koko since I was 10 and you ve known them even before me, and I know I know their Alices and all, but I've known them for 6 whole years before they joined. I think I can trust them." She snapped

It's true I've known them all since I was 8 but that didn't change the fact that they were Alices.

Alice is a gang in the city that used to be on good terms with the gang I'm in, The Resistance.

We were really close, some called us the brother gangs for how close of a relationship was,but then The Boss betrayed for a crack deal back before I even joined during my 1st year of high school

And since alice gave a lot of benefits to its members a lot of my friends decided to join despite my warnings not to, such as Anna, Nook, and Koko.

I haven t talked to Anna and Nonoko since the beginning of the year, Koko even longer.

If you asked me a three years ago I would never had pictured me here where I am today.

To be honest I never thought so many things would go wrong last year that did. Some were the best things that could have ever happened to me, and others completely destroyed me.

Three years ago my mother died in a head on collusion with an 18 wheeler leaving me and my little sister Aoi to the mercy of our Step-father, Perosna or as we had known him Rei. Who happened to be a gang leader tried to recruit me and a twelve year old Aoi into his gang.

At first I refused, but then persona started using Aoi as leverage against me forcing me to join and become his right hand man.

I agreed but I had one condition me, Ruka and Tsubasa are out of the gang by the time I graduate.

He agreed for some unknown reason, and to make sure Aoi couldn t be used again I sent her away to a bordering school in the country, though she probably hates me for it. It was for her own good I didn t want her involved and by the time she gets out she could live with Mikan and I.

One Good thing did happened to me in the last couple of years, Mikan, we had been friends since we were 5, but nothing more I only started having feelings for her after the 9th grade when she started living with me and my mother and my sister at our house.

After my mom died we grew apart, but that's when I found her sleeping against a tree in the middle of the park I was on the way to a fight, but I blew it off to take care of her.

It was the middle of October, but she was sleeping there with nothing with her but a small cardigan and a back-pack filled with only 3 days worth of cloths. I took her back to my apartment and she told what happened.

The reason that my mom always took care of her was because Mikan's mom was a drunk and a druggie and the month before the police found her out and made her go to rehab instead of jail .

But Mikan's dollar a day job wasn't enough to pay her rent so she was kicked out. And not wanting to worry anybody she decided to just sleep in the park for a while until she graduates in two whole years and gets a dorm at the collage she's going to.

Of course the idiot tried to leave my place until I convinced (forced) her to stay at my place and everything started from there. Since then she has been the light of my life and I know that some corny crap that came out of that crappy nick show with the fairies(A/N I am talking about winx club p.s don t ask how he knows that show even exist)

I started slacking off on my duties to Persona until he held a knife to her throat and told me to either straighten up or he ll take her out.

I had no choice but to agree he let her go but he said if I ever seemed too distracted again she'll be out of the picture. That s why I try not to leave her alone during the night.

"Mikan, do me favor and stay with Imai tonight."

She stopped putting her long hair into its usual ponytail.

"If it's a favor than I don t agree." she said back just wanting to start a fight, she s still mad at me

"Ok then. Go stay with Imai tonight and trust me when I say I will be pissed if I find out you didn't" I ordered

I saw her pout knowing that she lost.

"Then how come Hotaru can't stay here I mean you don t want me alone right?" she said with hope in her voice. I smirked an evil smirk to her.

"Let me rephrase that I don't want you here. Imai lives in a gated community and Persona can t get to you there."

"Whatever Natsume." I heard swear under her breath.

"Come on Mikan, please don t be mad." I sat on the bed behind her. She refused to turn around, looking at me through the mirror.

"I know you hate me fighting but I don't have a choice any more. You of all people should know that." I said

She finally turned around looking me in the eye I could tell she didn't want me to go and to be honest I would have stayed if she started crying.

But she didn't.

She didn't because she knew that I would stay with her if she cried, she was holding back her tears. I hated that she was holding back her feelings because of me. I didn't want that. She should be able to do whatever she likes but, she can't cause I'm the one holding her back. Damn that persona, I swear I will-

"how long till you have to go." Mikan said cuttuing off my thoughts. I could hear the whine in her voice not annoying type of whine she did when I helping her with her homework, but this one was holding back tears.

"A couple of hours." I said with a sigh, brushing my hair back with my hand.

"Could you hold me until then?" she asked like I would object

"you don't even I have to ask."

(A/N I know its corny but you know you love it)

**~Mikan POV 11 pm~**

"Alright you know where everything is right? But I'm going to remind you anyway ,there is a pistol in the nightstand and in the kitchen under the sink, and a knife under the table and one in the bathroom under the sink do you remember how to shoot or am I going to have to show you how to do that to?

"no. I got it, but thanks anyway... Dad." I said with sarcasm in my voice

"Imai should be here to pick you up in about 10 minutes, and 'dad'? Come on Mikan, you do your dad that's kind of gross." I turned red the type of reaction I knew he was waiting for. He chuckled.

"Bye." he went out the door without another word I sighed leaning against the door that man he will be the death me I swear it.

A knock on the door took me from my thoughts I didn't even need to look out of the spy glass I knew who it was

"HOTARU!" I tried to hug her but she slapped me down. Failure.

"Come on idiot. lets get started if your want to make it on time.", she pulled out a short blonde wig from her bag.

Time to get started!

**~Natsume POV~**

The fight was about to start I was standing in front everyone in our gang I was at the front. I lead the group Persona stopped doing that when he got me.

"Man, you ready?" it was Ruka coming up to my side my best friend. He only joined the gang because of me and when the time comes I m going to him and Tsubasa out.

"Yo, where's Tsubasa?" i asked

"Right here, man". A voice called from behind me. It was Tsubasa. "Yo, sorry I was late man but I had... to go do something?" he lied unsure if it was a good lie.

"Whatever be ready Alice is here" I handed Tsubasa a baseball bat, "no rules tonight. We we're not following the code not tonight."

Then i heard it, the sound of metal pipes and wooden katanas hitting the , two and three. One, two and three. The melody they played when ever marching into a fight.

I saw Alice flocking in. A couple of faces I recognized off the bat Anna, Nonoko, better knock them out before one of my guys gets to them first. If they got hurt it would only upset Mikan.

I saw Tono the Alice 2nd in command, but next to him was a girl I ve never even seen before. She had short blonde hair and looked about 5'2, but the mysterious thing was she was wearing a mask. Similar to the one persona wore when we were cool with Alice. I could see her green eyes looking straight at me, speaking to me but what they said wasn't hate or malice but something else and I couldn't put my finger on it.

She looked at Tono, he nodded and she stepped forward.

"Go." her voice rang and on cue everyone started fighting.

I ran up dropping my bat and punched Anna right in the stomach she feel to the ground unconscious. Nonoko then tried to attack me with her metal pipe, but I dodged it, kicked her hard in the gut she flew to the ground she was down for the count I wouldn't have to worry about them.

I looked behind me to see Koko he looking me in the eye and I looked him straight back.

"Thank you." he said. I nodded he didn't want them fighting that was oblivious.

I looked to see that girl didn t even have a weapon on her. She was taking down my men right to left and she did it with grace too. It looked like she was dancing, it she looked like she was having fun too. A sadistic smile plastered on her face.

Then I looked again to see most of the resistance down for the count. She was knocking us out one by one barely spending a minute on any of us. The others in Alice didn t have anything to do.

One thing was clear, someone trained this girl. The way she fought someone good, but by the fighting style was to broad to tell who trained her. It could have been Tono or anybody. She could have been a secret weapon that they have been training but then why the mask?

"Yo! Natsume we're getting our asses handed to us!" screamed Tsubasa finishing off someone in Alice.

"Natsume! we need go like yesterday" said Ruka I could hear the fatigue in his voice

"Fine!" I shouted stubornly, "RESISTANCE! FALL BACK!" I screamed.

We then started to collect their falling comrades and ran off in different directions usually Alice would start shooting at us but they didn t.

"DON T FOLLOW THEM! LEAVE THEM BE!" That girl ordered

"Man, we got the shit beat out of us. Persona ain't going to be too happy." said Tsubasa

"Natsume you saw that girl right? Who was she?" Ruka asked

"You mean the hot blonde with the green eyes and the mask. Yeah I saw her, never seen her before and I used to know a lot of people in Alice" said Tsubasa

"I don t know her either" I looked over at the girl she was staring at me looking me straight in the eye. Then she ran into the Northern Forest

"And I m going to find out. Don t follow." I ordered running after her

The look she gave me seemed to say "follow me" I needed to find out who she was.

I ran after her. she kept looking back to see if I was still following her she finally stopped when we came to a field

It was filled with flowers that light up in the moonlight.

I walked in front of her and stood there. l

Her green eyes staring into mine but her eyes looked familiar like they weren t meant to be green I was sure of it but she was wearing contacts.

She was wearing Capri jeans with a black baby tee that had a big red star on it and a red tank top underneath it her clothes weren t even wrinkled from the fight she was going to be a problem but all girls all of them fell for my charm I could easily get her to betray Alice.

"Who are you?" I asked expecting her to answer right away but she didn t she just shook her head then kicked me into a tree, my head hit the trunk causing my vision to blur. In that 2 seconds I wasn't focused daggers were coming at me I closed my eyes thinking she was going to kill me but I didn't happen, she just pinned me to the tree.

I couldn't move I was stuck. She walked up closer to me, fished into my pants pocket, she pulled my phone out and did something to it, but I couldn t see because of the angle I was at.

"Who are you?" I asked again she looked up at my face then set my phone on the ground she came close to my face and whispered in my ear,

"I am Hime." and she took off into the dark forest. She left me still stuck to this damn tree. I thought I was going to have to find my own way out when I heard a voice.

"Hello? Natsume? Are you there?" it was Ruka s voice, she had called him to come and get me.

"Ruka I need your help."

"What happened? where are-"

"The meadow in the northern forest." I cut him off

"Right be there in 5 minutes"

**~20 minutes later~**

"Sorry Natsume, Ruka got us Lost." said Tsubasa

"How the hell did I get us lost when you were leading- Wow! what the hell happened to you to you?" said a shocked Ruka

"That girl is what happened."

"HA! The great Natsume Hyuuga got his ass kicked by some 80 pound girl."

"Shut the hell up Andou, I ll admit that girl's got some moves but next time I see her I won t hold back." I said pissed the hell off.

"Natsume, my question is why did you hold back? You saw her fighting out there she was good it's not like you to hold back even against a girl, it's not your style." said Ruka

"Tch, whatever but next time I see that damn Hime-girl she is mine."

**_~BEWARE THE BLOODY FAIRYTALE~_ *******************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>ALRIGHT WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PRINCESS OF THE YAKUZA<strong>

**MY BFF KIUKE-CHAN SAID SHE LIKED THIS ONE CANT WAIT TO POST IT AFTER I HAVE HER READ IT I STILL NEED TO THINK OF A SUMMARY XD! THIS IS HONESTLY THE LOGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN NOT EVEN MY ONE SHOT HAS THIS MANY WORDS IN IT OH WELL I HOPE ITS NOT TO LONG BECAUSE I KNOW PEOPLE START COMPLAINING WHEN IT S LIKE 5K WORDS OH BTW KIUKUE IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY YOU CAN ADD IT BUT I KNOW MOST PEOPLE DON T EVEN READ.**

**IT'S ACTUALLLY BEEN SOME MONTHS SINCE I WROTE THIS, RIGHT NOW I HAVE ABOUT 20 CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND ONLY TWO TYPED BUT WHEN I GET MORE TIME I PROMISE TO POST MORE! ANYWAY ANY BODY ELSE HAPPY THAT vANILLA COATED LOVE IS OFF OF HIATUS. I KNOW I AM! SO LETS GIVE A BIG HAND TO HER AND DONT FORGET TO READ HER STORIES FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT THEY ARE AWESOME! NEXT CHAPTER-**

**~THE MEETING WITH PERSONA~**

**I VE GOTTA GO THINK OF A SUMMARY**

**KISSES,**

**MIYU K.**


End file.
